Tsukune Lord Malkavian
by xxSADPUPPYxx
Summary: This is the story of tsukune if he were the son of alucard and integra from hellsing and he will learn to control his god like power at the same time trying to keep what normalcy left in his life there and there will be lemon in the later chapters XD
1. THE AWAKENING

**(Author's note: Just to let everyone know a in vampire lore the first vampires came about from a pureblood being biten by a bat resulting in the first of the vampire race. A pureblood is a human born with a heightened Physical and mental abilities witch made them great monster hunters ,but the down side to being a pureblood is if you are bitten by a monster than you will become a monster 50x better in all ways compared to the monster that bit you and the stronger the amount of DNA in you means the stronger you become.)**

Tsukune was on the on the ground lying unconscious and then started laughing madly then rose slowy into the air and his burns and stab wounds that had left a hole through his heart healed by what looked like black flames but they were made of blood moka could tell by the smell then still laghing he jumped into the air doing a graceful backflip and sunddly bats flew around him froming a cross shape and and a red glowing santanic smileing face apperd on it as the bats scattered they could then see him again and then they saw his eyes become blood red and slitted while at the same time his hair grew down to his back to the point it reached his shoulders and changed to black and it looked as if the ends of his hair were bleeding but was not the ends of his hair simply changed to a dark blood red he looked down at kuyou while still levatating at ten feet in the air then said You are a fool who creates slaves to do your dirty work. A coward and an incompetent, incapable of doing anything on your own. You are not worthy of the lowest pits of Hell!while he said this you could see that his teeth were now all to a fine point.

His harem gazed scared and confused inner moka the same but, with a little lust in her eyes to the new hellish looking tsukune. At the same time kuyou was trembling at merly being in the prescence of the vast demonic engery before him and he could not even think of anything but fear of the words he just then said calm yourself I shall not kill you today for I do not wish my friends or the one I love to fear me now that I have that i've said that its time for the fun to seems only fitting for a fox to be saying that two matching seals appeared on both his hands simultaneously glowing red.

Then blood started to flow out of the palms of his hands forming two one in his right hand was was made of a steel as black as a Ravens feathers. The other was such a bright sliver that it seemed to be the exact opposite of the seemed to give off a sickly and horrid feeling from the sliver gun as if was blessed by someone of the highest the other had a dark drawing aurora effect on his harem and gin that would have a opposite effect on a human. Kuyou takes a step back in fear with a scared and worried face. kuyou said even if you are a monster you still assaulted a public safety member and weapons are agaist school rules.

Tsukune just smiled and laughed lightly as kuyou charged at him. Tuskune did not even flinch he took his fiery fist to the side of his jaw blowing away the side of his face. inner moka screamed tuskune's name as all she could do is watch in horror. As moka and the others began to cry they realised not a single drop of his blood hit the ground it all was levitating in the air as it flowed back into his skull. Whille it did tsukune says with a destroyed face smiling that is very bold for a fox to directly attack the hunter head on I coman you for your bravery pup ,but i will have your pelt mut! Tsukune then put his foot on kuyou's chest but did not kick him he pushed him to the standing on him tsukune then unloaded his clips while laughing with insane laughter once again. He then put new clips into the guns and once he did they melted back into blood and went back withen tsukune's viens. Tuskune then placed his hand on what was left of kuyou's face and began to speack an ancient language and as he did all of kuyou's wounds healed. Tsukune then looked at released moka and began crying tears of blood with an emotionless face. As tuskune began stumbling towards moka caught him in her arms as he lost consciousness tsukune keep saying I remember I remember I remember...

He awoke in a stone room that looked like the inside of a dungun from a old castle giving his eyes time to adjust in the room there was one man in the center of the room sitting in a throne chair. He had eyes of a vampire long black hair and a was in a black suit with a red under shirt and a black tie with metel sunglasses and the lenses were a dark orange in his right hand he had a wine glass with some red liquid that to tsukune smelled devine and tsukune knew right away that it was Then then came to back realitly tsukune then asked father what is going on why am I here and I thought my powers were sealed. Tsukune said with a stern and angered voice.

It was until that little girlfriend of yous gave you some of her blood. As you know you had a the hellsing's famous cromwell seal placed on you at the young age of 12 . The reasoning behind puting such a powerful seal on you was of course lineage me being the famous dracula now kown as alucard and your mother being a pureblood of the hellsings Integra Fairbrook Windgate Hellsing your power is above that of any other monster ,and scince your vampirc blood has awakend you will now be able to use the abilities that only i have ever had the complete control over. The ability to transform ,the usage of familiars ,the power to meddle with the hearts of men ,the skill of resurrection ,immortal life through the consumption of another's blood you are a new species of vampire you are a Malkavian from now on you must only view the lives of humans as nothing more than sustenance for the power that witch you have gain from both the hellsings and me. Tsukune grinds his teeth then yells I have heard your little pointless speech before just tell me how to get out of here! Alucard's face grows a smile and he begins to laugh when he calms down and says that is all I have to say for now my son ,but if you survive till our next metting i will answer any questions you have for me. Then the room began to louse what little light it did have and everything lost its focus until there was nothing but darkness...

Tsukune then awoke to find himself in the infirmary at Youkai academy moka was lying beside his bed she looked like she had been at the infirmary for a few days so he did not wake her. Seeing moka lened up agest his bed asleep even though she looked exhausted she still was radiating beauty.

Tsukune then noticed the same sent as before in his dream ,but it was very different about the scent coming off of moka this scent filled him with lust he was now so close to moka's neck you could see his breath on her neck as he breathed. Tuskune then made contact with her neck with his lips. He could no longer control himself and gently bit into her neck. Losing himself in the taste of the blood of the one he loves. When he came back to his senses he heard a purring sound he then realized that he had turned into his vampirc from and was drinking moka's blood as she was the one purring through ecstasy feeling of having tsukune sucking the blood from her neck. He then tried to back away then realizing she had done the same to him he then began to bite down harder as he did he heard a silent moan ,and they lost them selves and continued like this for several minutes. To the point were tsukune tryed to put his hand in the bottom of moka's shirt. Tsukune was surprised when she did not push him away ,but insted began to unbutton his pajama shirt she undid the top four until

SLAM!

Kurumu had suddenly pushed moka off of tsukune. AAAAAHHH! what are you two doing ,and tsukune why didn't you tell us you were a vampire?asks Kurumu Tsukune sighs while he is still a little blushed then says I am not a vampire but I am also not a human ordinally you would call what i am a dhampir ,but due to the my mother being a pureblood of the hellsings family and my father being a vamprie I am a new spices of monster called a Malkavian. well who is your father if he is a vampire Mizore asks while she was getting out from underneath the bed? Tsukune sighs again and says he currently goes by the name alucard. Before he could finish explaining moka asks you dont mean the same alucard that my mother and the dark lords fought do you? you could hear the concern and worry in her voice as she asked this. Tsukune then quickly says no that is not him you did not let me finsh. He continued my dad uses the name alucard now ,but his real name from when he was human was Vlad Tepes III and his vampirc name was the legendary was dracula was the most powerful vampire in history and killed by a the vampire hunter van hellsing 400 years ago Yukari said from behind Kurumu. Tsukune began saying that he was not killed but had a the famous cromwell seal placed on him forcing him into servanthood. But tsukune why have you relied on me to protect you for so long if you are so powerful asks moka? Yea we were all trying to save you from kuyou because we thought you were a weak human Kurumu adds. First of all Kurumu humans certainly are not weak just because they are human and sceond of all turing his head to moka to look her in the eyes I did not know anything about myself either because all my memories and powers were sealed at birth with the cromwell seal like my father. I was raised by the humans not knowing anything about myself. Until your injected me with your blood from that small amout my body was able to destroy the cromwell seal on my body. That should show you how strong of a being I really am to subconsciously destroy the strongest seal in existence.

Well you answered all my questions and I have to admite that you were amazing fighting kuyou he didnt stand a chance and Kurumu said as she gave him a huge hug suffocating him in her huge ! a huge gold wash pan making her get off FLAT CHESTED LITTLE WITCH! kurumu yelled at Yukari. Mizore began to rub up agaist tsukune but as soon as kurumu pulled of and as the three began to get in one of their usual fights over tskune. Tsukune silently called moka over and asked her if she would meet him later tonight at the graveyard witch they first met? Moka blushed bright red but agreed to meet him later.


	2. THE DIRTY TRUTH

**THE DIRTY TRUTH**

**(Author's note: A bloodmate is a Vampires predestined person to be with. Bloodmates are destined to have a family together in other words it means fiancée. Also the velvet moon in vampire lore is a night when the moon turns a velvet color and fills a vampire with uncontrolable lust for there bloodmate that comes evey 500 years. **

Tsukune had left the schools infirmary and a few hours had past. He changed out of the school's uniform and into a black shirt with a splattered blood design on it also black pants along with his chained wallet and converse shoes. Witch to be honest all made him look a little emo ,but tsukune just liked the punk look and thought it went with his new vampiric features. He was leaning on a stone cross tombstone at the graveyard witch he had first met moka. Until moka called for him and waved her hand in the air to get his attention. "TSUKUNE TSUKUNE OVER HERE!" he got up and went over to her. "so tsukune what was it you needed me for." "actually I need to tell you something about the alucard that your mother fought long ago." moka's facial expression changed to a saddened teary eyed one from remembering about her mothers death.

Tsukune waves his hands in front of himself defensively and says "maybe I should tell this to your other self." He then rips off her rosario before she can stop him. A huge light shoots up into the air inside the light her body becomes more seductive and mature within it at the same time the area is filled with a huge demonic arora. "Nice light show but that really is a waste of energy you know right." Moka now in her released true form with red vampire eyes and silver hair. She disregards his smartass remark and with a serious and slightly angered expression says. "What is so important that you cant say it to the outer me?"

Tsukune sighs and says "You already know about how alucard was a monster that fused his DNA with that of other high class monsters to gain power to achieve his goal of whiping out all human life." moka raises an eyebrow and says "Yes everyone who knows of alucard knows about that." Tsukune begins "The alucard your mother fought was simply a failed science project witch my father created by giving a small amount of his blood to a human. When the human gained his blood it altered his memories making him think he was my father the real alucard ,and the worst part of it all is that he did it all just to amuse himself."

Moka just stood there in shock to what she just heard. She takes two steps back and begins to say "It's your falt my mother is dead because of..." Tsukune grabs her and says to her in her ear "Please moka dont group me with my father just because we share the same blood does not mean I am anything like him. Please moka you know me better then that you were about to give your life for me in the fight agaist kuyou ,and I know you better than this because I love you moka I love the you thats always full of pirde your firm resolve your way you try to handle your emotions and I love the other you how you always so sweet and child like to me I love eveything about you I have had dreams of you and I toughther sharing a bed. Just please dont leave me moka now that I have put eveything on the line please dont leave me because of what my father did to..."

He was cut off by moka's soft pink pair of lips meeting his. He found her tongue demanding entry pass his lips and he gladly let her. When she was done moka said "Why would I ever leave my bloodmate we are destined to be together." After hearing her say bloodmate his eyes widened moka kissed him again and wraped her arms arouned the back of his neck. This time half way through the kiss he furiously kissed her back. When they finished they could see and feel each others warm breath hit thier faces as they breathed heavily. Tsukune tried to kiss her again but was stoped by moka's index finger she then said. "Before we go any farther you must first tell the others about us" Tsukune gulped thinking on how to tell them" moka went on "and we also need to prove that you are my blood mate on the velvet moon. Witch just so happens to be on the night of the yokai academy prom ,and Tsukune honestly I had the same kinds of dreams about us." She said while twirling her index finger on his chest.

Tsukune was in shock for a moment after hearing that moka had the same feelings for him ,and was ready to go so far as to prove that they are bloodmates on the night of the velvet moon. He then snapped back to reality and said "As long as you are with me moka theres nothing I can't do" He then kissed her very passionately and for a very long time until there teeth started to protrude from the arousal moka's like that of a normal vampire ,and tsukune's like that of his fathers where they all became sharp but not as long. As their teeth began to cut there tongues and lips and the warm red liquid ran down their throats sexually arousing the vampires even further. Tsukune was almost to the point were he could no longer control himself ,But suddenly was pushed back." We should save it till the prom just to be sure that we really are blood mates." Tsukune then blushed a very bright red then said"yea your right we should go and tell everyone about us. "

"I'll leave that to you and outer me" moka says as she puts the rosario on a still a little blushed from what just happened. Moka and tsukune found Kurumu and Yukari ,but they couldn't find asked Kurumu if she knew were she is she said no but that she saw her runing away from the entrance graveyard crying. Tsukune then realised she must have saw them in the graveyard while stalking him. He then said to Kurumu and Yukari that did not want to have any other kind of relationship besides friendship and that he is now with moka. Also that moka and himself are bloodmates . After hearing this Kurumu began to cry and made desperate cries saying that it cant be true. While Yukari just grew a perverted smile thinking about ways to get moka and tsukune into a threesome with her.

"Do you have any ideas on were she could be now?" "Um tsukune the inner me says that she won't help if you get into trouble like you always do whenever youve tried to play knight in shining armor. " Tsukune was about to argue with her put once he looked into moka's eyes he could see the inner moka looking back at him in detest ,and he knew then that if did go agait her at this moment he would never be able to live it down. So he said to her "Fine I will do whatever my love commands." While doing so he brushed some of her pink hair out from infront of her face. As he did he saw the anger that was shining through her green eyes diminish. Also her face became bright red.

So tsukune and moka grew closer the next few days and Kurumu started to distance herself more and more from them ,because of the fact that the one she thought was her true love is with moka and she could not stand it. Yukari just stayed the same ,but did start to distance herself as well because her her usual advances were only met with aggression from both tsukune and moka. Mizore had not shown up for school for days tsukune went to her dorm but her stuff was gone and the teachers told him they they heard nothing about her leaving.

Tsukune's vision blurred and he then started to see someone in a crowded street. They had blue hair and and golden eyes were wearing a over sized black trench coat and had a silver cross around his neck. The man began to speak while he had a pair of sunglasses in his mouth "Dont worry aono tsukune mizore is safe no harm has been brought upon her. Its actually quite the contrary she has willingly became the grand Grand Mistress to our religon known as ocult of the watchers. Well that is all for now ,but before I go I am the leader of the watchers The grand master daniel santana. The illusion then stopped tsukune found himself on his knees and out of breath he then said to himself "why does this shit always happen to me?"He said while breathing heavily. He got up went to tell moka about what just happened.

Mizore was runing past Kurumu crying and reached her dorm ,but when she got there two people she did not know were in front of her door. She tried to push them out of her way to get into her room ,but one of them grabed her wrist and told her through Telepathy "I can't believe a a beautiful snow women like youself would be in love with a monster like him" "let go of me and who are you" mizore yelled. We are agents from a organization called ocult of the watchers my name is Dusk Cipprendo and his name is Zane Spencer Burke ,so Just come with us and we can make the pain in your heart go away. "you idot your only supposed to tell her our code names." "Its ok shes coming with us so its fine aren't you" Mizore nodded her head yes and went with them after hearing that make the pain stop in her heart because she was desperate to make the pain of lousing her first love go away.


	3. True Nature

**(a.n. Assamites: Are a clan of vampires assassins that will hunt there own kind for enough blood. Soegil: one of three royal vampires who are the oldest of all vampires. Also to let you know story is gonna have it so when alucard fought millenium he was not poisoned and killed by schrodinger but just took thier power like how he did to anderson and the vampires from millenium thank you for your support please review)**

Tsukune went and found moka after he did. He told her about what happened with mizore ,and that she went with them willingly. He Also told her that she became something called the Grand Mistress to a religon he never heard of called ocult of the watchers. Moka then tells him that she has not heard of them ,and that she thought that they should ask the headmaster if he has heard of them. So they went to his office ,but when tsukune opened the door he was immediately tackled by a younger looking girl with bone white hair with a red streak in the front but was very faint. She was wearing a black and red dress.

Onii Chan! The girl yelled still ontop of tsukune. "Luminitsa what are you doing here?" says tsukune." yay tsukune remembers me." As she got off of tsukune and headmaster helped tsukune up. The headmaster says shes here for you boy. "What do you mean by that?" when tsukune asked that he saw under the headmaster's hood and jumped back in shock as he recognised the detroyed face and in an instant brought out his two guns. "explain why you are here Heinkel Wolfe of Iscariot's own SECTION 13. Also why are you posing as the headmaster here."

Heinkel did not even flinch she then took of her hood "Calm down I am here because of you. Did you really think Iscariot would not send a high ranking officer to watch someone more dangers than alucard." tsukune then calmed down and put away the guns. "and besides if we could kill you we dont you think we would have done it while you were sealed." said Heinkel "Calm down tsukune you want information on the watchers correct?" tsukune noded his head yes "well so does the the Iscariot ,and they have agreed upon taking no hostile action towards your awakening for that information." "what are you talking about hostile? They are no threat me and its not like I want to kill humans without reason."

"tsukune who is this and were is the headmaster? asked moka "That is what I would like to know what did you to him?" "relax its not like we killed him he is being held at one of our bases here in japan."says Heinkel "Huh well by the way moka this is luminitsa we are not blood related but I always thought of her as a little luminitsa what did he mean by here for me." "O well like i just said you want information on the watchers well my dad said he will help you if you come and meet with him personally."tsukune then smiled and tured to moka "well I really would like to go ,but I cant go without you." moka sighed and then said I wont yet ask why you want to know about the watchers so badly ,but if you want to find out so badly its fine with me I will go with you."

"alright then luminitsa I am going to need some time to get my stuff packed." Ok then we will leave in three days." Heinkel then said "The one good thing out of this is that I finally get to leave this bloody disgusting place and go back to the vatican city. o I sorry I am just over joyed that I get to leave this hell hole o sorry please continue" I think we should continue somewere else." says tsukune They left and went to moka's dorm. they did not speak until they got to there so that no one else heard they got there moka asked were is your home luminitsa." luminitsa had clamed down put her child like face back on witch she had before the mood was ruineed around heinkel. "My home is back in romania my clan is the Assamites led by the royal old blood Soegil"

"wait did you say soegil then that would meann that you are princess Luminitsa of the entire vampire race." says moka in shock "tsukune how do you Know someone as important as her." "well I have just known her since I was little" "come on tsukune there is no need to be shy you see tsukune is not well known ,but he is technically a prince with his father being dracula and he has just been keep hidden from the world of monsters his whole life because of his mother integra wish.

O and tsukune before I came here your mother asked my family to bring you this and to tell you that she is sorry that you are a monster because of her weakness and that she wishes she could help you more." luminitsa then hands tsukune a sword completely wraped in white cloth. "This is the hellsing's famous swordmade of the strongest silver."said tsukune

He then unsheathed it and waved it around to get a good feel of it its very light as if I am holding nothing at thought to himself.

"wondering why it is so light thats because of the hellsing's blood in you that not only gives you immunity to blesseded silver ,but also is easier on your body to use as if using a weapon made of blesseded silver comes naturally." Thanks for letting me know." tsukune says to luminitsa. "Well I am probably getting in your guises way so I will be heading back the the hotel that I am staying at in town." What do you by in our way there is no need to hide it tsukune your both healthy teenage vampires and you are both here at this school alone all the time ,so you two probably do all kinds of perverteded things all the time." luminitsa said with a smile on her face. Tsukune and moka both blushed

Tsukune then said "even if we have that is not something to talk about to a little kid. Now hurry up and go back to the hotel your staying at." fine fine fine I get it tsukune you want some alone time alone with your mate I am leaving" luminitsa said as she left. Once she did leave it was only the two of them in moka's dorm.

Tsukune thought of it as a chance to get closer to moka ,but he then realised that moka had a worried look on her then walk up close to moka cuped his hand on her cheek and ask "Whats wrong moka why do you look so worried." I...I am sorry tsukune its just that you confessed that you love me to the other me and it honestly is making me feel insecure."

"Moka how could you ever think that regardless if it is the outer self or inner self I will always love you no matter what. so please dont look so sad" He the leaned in met his lips with hers this time he worked his tounge into her mouth moka wraped her are around his waist and tsukune then slid his hand down her back and reached into the back of her pants and rub on her ass she jumped a little when he did ,but relaxed and they made it over to her bed without breaking apart. He laid moka on her bed.

tsukune heard something and look up and at the edge of the bed was luminitsa's head and she had a huge grin on her face as soon as tsukune saw this he screamed. When he did it scared moka causing her to scream and push tsukune off of her. he landed right on his ass on the floor" moka then starts apologizing for pushing him while she was blushing wildly. tsukune then ignores moka and says to luminitsa" What the hell are you fucking still doing in here!" She ignores what he said and says I knew you were a pervert tsukune but as soon as I leave the room your good." tsukune then blushed and stammer. Moka then got up and yelled to them.

"Both of you just get the hell out of my room!"tsukune ways surprised to see the outer moka so angry so he just did as she said and pulled luminitsa out with him. as soon as they left tsukune said to luminitsa "you have no fucking idea how much I hate you right now." luminitsa did not say a thing just smirked and ran then brushed his hand through his hair and said to himself "God I forgot how dam annoying she was." and went to his dorm to pack.(**a. he did make things up with moka later**)

**Time skip to when their at the airport .**

"Thats it over there just follow me." says Luminitsa "wow thats pretty nice I did not expect we get a private jet" says tsukune while going up the steps to get into the jet "I dont know why father wants to see you so bad he never lets anyone use his private jet ,so you best get ready for when you meet him." Luminitsa said with a smug look on her face. tsukune chuckled then said "hey moka have you ever been on a plane before." when he looked at her he realised that she had been tensing up on the way over to the plane. "No I havent."she quickly said. "Dont worry moka its perfectly safe especially since this is Soegil's own jet." tsukune said with a smile. moka calmed down a little bit after tsukune said that.

"Luminitsa how long do you think it will take to get there?"moka said "since we are using my father's jet then I guess a few hours." Luminitsa replys "I am gonna go to sleep wake me when we get there" says tsukune " no problem" moka replys. so tsukune put in his headphones and started playing all his favorite bands like skillet,three days grace,Avenged Sevenfold,Hollywood Undead etc. on his droid phone until he dozed off.

**Underground base inside the Valley of the Gods / state: Utah country: america**

"This way yea in there just take a seat when you go in"said Zane. Mizore followed and did not say a thing. zane left and She entered a room that sort of look like a high tech lounge and it was nice and cold so much so that it seemed like water would she thought was geart. She did not see anyone until a large captain chair spun around and there was daniel sitting there. He got up and walked over to morize and said "so how does it feel to betray your firends and the man you used to love."

She just slap him and stayed quiet "Dont worry I like the crazy ones" daniel said with a smile "He was just using you he never had any feelings for you he just needed a bodyguard while his powers were were nothing but a pawn to him."mizore fell to her nees starts crying and shouts ice shards out of the ground towrds daniel. He easily doged it and got behind her before she could turn around he grabed her shoulder and said into her ear."I can give you the power to get revenge agaist moka and tsukune for the pain they have caused you."She turned to face him now standing again.

"I wont lie I will use you for what I want" says daniel "And what is it that you want" asks mizore "I first would like an answer." mizore then smiled and said"Fine I do whatever you say just tell me what I need to do." Daniel then grew a large smirk and chuckled a little thats not my intention. What I wish to do is make tsukune my servant just how the hellsings use the cromwell seal to make alucard theres. Though I tell members of this organization that I can help them get there powers back. Almost all of our members joined for that reason we have everything from angels that were cast down from heaven to your commen monsters."

"So your in charge?" asked mizore "Why yes I just to let you know if you were wondering I am a dampier. A mix my father was a vampire called mathews shepherd he was never known for anything and my mother was human. All I have is your average vampires powers just without the weaknesses of blesseded silver a cross etc. and I also get all of our funding by hacking and stealing it from countries when they transfer it to one another ,But not enough to get noticed." daniel then wraped his arms around her waist and said "There you have it that is the occult of the watchers welcome to our organization Grand Mistress." He then forcibly kissed her force his tounge into her mouth at first mizore resisted but gave in a little turn on by the way she was being treated by daniel and a little happy that things were going her way.


	4. THE ARRIVAL

**(a.n. i would like to thank eveyone for the nice reviews and would like ask of you to continue to do so it helps alot and gives me encouragement to write more.) **

**THE ARRIVAL**

Tsukune woke up to it being night and the plane shaking and going straight up parallel to the earth. Moka was he could tell that he was the only one on the plane. He then realised that there was a note pined to his shirt it read (Tsukune by now that plane is leaving the stratosphere and will stallout father said that he wanted to see if you were even worth his time and just make it to our castle and then he will talk with you. P.S. dont worry about moka we parachuted a while back along with the luggage ,and dont waist your time looking for a parachute we did not leave any. yours truly, luminitsa)

Tsukune smiled and said " Guess its time to use that old wolves ability." silver wire started to come out of his fingertips it wrap around the plane almost in an instant. tsukune pulled on it by crossing his arms and when he did the plane was sliced into pieces and blew up shooting the fire and shrapnel tsukune began to plummet the while laughing like a mad man as he saw the castle in sight he grabed hold with one of the towers and swing himself into the courtyard with the wires on his hands. landing on one knee then retracted the wire and stood up.

About 15 vampires in swat uniforms surrounded him and one of them yelled "get down on the ground now or we will open fire!" tsukune did not even look up he just had his head down with a huge smirk on his face he then said "Go ahead shoot me if help you feel better"

"were warning you one more time get down on the ground now this bullets are made of blessed silver!" Tsukune looked at the vampire who yelled the command at him ,and said with anger in his voice " I SAID SHOOT ME!" The swat vampire said "You idiot! OPEN FIRE!" They all started firing tsukune just stood there and took all the silver bullets. He fell on his back from the barrage of bullets. the same "swat vampire yelled "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" There was a small silence but suddenly tsukune rose up to his feet as if he was was slowly pulled up by a unseen force. while his blood went back into his body he said.

"HAHAHAHAHA very nice very nice but I am sorry I dont have time to play with you so I will end you all quick!" now healed tsukune pullout two silver blades that looked like they came out of his sleeves. He started to run towards them with him holding the blades in the shape of a cross. They opened fire he keep charging. He sliced of for of there heards at one go. spun back around to face them he pulled out four more blades and launched them into the hearts of six of them the blades then blew up and took out all but one and he was on his back cowering in fear. Tsukune ran up and picked him up by his swat vest and asked him in extreme rage. "WERE IS MOKA AKASHIYA!" before he could say anything a his head was blown off. tsukune looked up and it was a girl vampire with long flowing velvet colored hair and red vampire eyes holding a silver revoler.

She then said "your tsukune correct I am Analisa Sophia Lane I was sent here by integra to stay here and watch you and make sure you dont go on a killing spree of humans and also to report everything that goes on with you to her ,and forget about thouse vampires you just killed I just wanted to you fight so I put them into a hypnotic trance to do my biding." tsukune droped the headless body he was holding up faced her and said "what if I refuse to let you watch me?" he said while drawing the hellsing sword. Analisa drew her sword and said "Then I will just have to somehow persuade you" She said with a small smile.

Tsukune smiled and laughed a little then resheathed his sword and said "Fine I like you you can stay just dont get in my way ok." He tured around and open a giant wood door and went into the castle analisa followed behind him. As soon as he went in he ran into a bulter that said to him "Good day I will leed you to please follow" he then turned started walking tsukune and analisa followed. they came to a room that was very dark and there was a man with long black hair and black eyes and was wearing steal armor.

Moka was in the coner of the room with luminitsa. Tsukune wanted to go to her but right now he was in a stare down with one of the royal old blood Soegil. Soegil then spoke "Tsukune aono you truly are a monster among us monsters. You have both the powers of alucard the vampire that fused with the river styx and the the hellsing's powerful bloodline that has been blessed by god ,so what I ask you aono what will you do with that power slay monsters or humans tell me that and I will give you the information your after."

"Easy my answer is the same as when I thought I was human I wish for peace between monsters and humans ,and I will use this power to strive towards that to make it a reality." Soegil began to laugh as hard as he could his face straightened up and he then said "I can tell that you are not you say is the most ridiculous I have ever heard ,But with the kind of power you have it could somehow be a possible future."

Soegil snaped his fingers and a man with a steel briefcase came up to tsukune and handed it to him. Soegil then said " Inside there is everthing you will need to know about the watchers. Also you are more than welcome to stay here for a while dont you think it would be nice to have a vacation in the vampire homeland romania?" Why not that seems like it would be fun" he turned to moka and said "so how about you do you want to stay?"

"Sure that seems like it would be nice this is my first time in romania so it would be nice to enjoy it." Soegil smiled and said "wonderful I will have a rooms prepared right away." he snaped his fingers ,and two butlers say "yes sir" and left the room. Tsukune went over to moka and huged her tightly I was worried that you might have started to feel like you were alone moka and I dont ever want you to feel lonely again."

"Wow your dirty tsukune" says Analisa and she giggles tsukune moka blushed. Moka then asked tsukune who she was. "Her name is Analisa she was sent here by hellsing to watch me and to report it back. Also she is a artificial vampire made by millenium who escaped and joined hellsing." Moka had a confused look she asked "What do you mean artificial vampire?"

"That means I became a vampire by the means of human science not by conventional ways. I dont even know if I became a vampire by choice or was forced to becase I have no memory of my past." says Analisa. Moka then said "I am sorry I did not now it was such a sensitive area." "Dont worry yourself about it its not your fault." replys Analisa. "Ok then now that that is cleared up lets get to our rooms." says tsukune "good your ready we just finished preparing your rooms please follow me" says a bulter. They do this will be your room and ms. akashiya." the bulter then faced Analisa miss your room is right down the hall and to the left. Analisa went to her room and tsukune and moka went into theres.

Inside there room there was a living room a small kitchen and dineing room and one large bedroom and bathroom. It had a black and a dark crimson red color skeem and a flat screen in the bedroom and living room. There was a wine bottle of blood in a bucket of ice with two wine glasses on the dineing table. Tsukune smirked and said "Not bad not bad at all." He then walked over and poured two glasses then gave one to moka whose face was red. come on moka come lie down." tsukune lead her to the king sized bed. Relax I can tell your really embarrassed so we dont have to do anything tnight lets just enjoy the meal and go to bed ok." After tsukune said that moka calmed down and drank some of the blood. "Thanks tsukune" said moka

Tsukune got up off the bed and began to strip down. "What are you doing tsukune?"said moka "Calm down I just getting ready for bed I sleep in my boxers." moka was blushing furiously she thought in her mind then that if tsukune was comfortable changing in front of her then she should to so she said "I guess I will get ready to she began to change into her pajamas witch were pink with lots of black bat designs all over them. Tsukune stood there and started to stare but then as soon as he realised this he stop and thought that he must seem like a complete pervert. So they both got in bed and went to sleep.

**Underground base inside the Valley of the Gods / state: Utah country: america**

Daniel and mizore are walking down a hallway. "Mizore tell me why do you think we built a base here in the middle of nowhere?" daniel asks. "IS this place have some special power here?" says mizore "Close but no its because we were looking for someone a demon who is hidden in the undergroundwater here." said daniel. "Witch demon are you looking for?" asked mizore. "Wallow he was once an angel but he comented unspeakable crimes and was cast down by saint michael and to stay alive he fused himself with the emotion despair and the Physical element of water."

They went into a room were there was a man strapped to a chair and was soaking wet even though the room was bone dry. Daniel went up to him and asked "you are Wallow are you not?" The man said "yes I am wallow can I ask why you dug me up?" when he spoke it was muffeled by sounds as if he were drowing. Daniel smiled and said "because I want you to help me."

"And why would help someone as weak as you?" said wallow. Daniel's smile cchanged to a look of discus "you will help me because by doing so you will get a easy ride back into heaven."said danil. "impossible! god would would never forgive me!" yelled wollow. "Not even if you were to kill the most powerful monster one that has fused with the river styx itself." said danil. wollow calmed down and thought to himself and after a little while he said "Ok the chances are slim but I it's the only one I've got so where is this demon?" danil smiled and said his name is aono tsukune I am warning you do not hold back agaist him and also we will provide surport and transpiration you just get ready." wollow smiled and broke the straps that were holding down and he got up and said "dont worry about me there is a reson saint michael head of gods warrior angels had to cast me down from heaven.


End file.
